Heat of the Moment
by intensedreams
Summary: Regina storms into the sheriffs office intending to give the Sheriff a piece of her mind.


Regina's shoulders arched and her spine curved off the desk. Intense bolts of pleasure flashed through her as she struggled to get enough air to make sense. Her hands scrabbled for purchase on the hard surface below. Breathy moans echoed through the room punctuated by sharp gasps. Skillful fingers pushed into her again and again whilst another digit pressed _just where she wanted_ and this feeling was _justtogood_ to put a stop to it even though somewhere in the back of her mind it was so, so wrong. Hot breath mingled with her heated skin whilst the figure holding her down moved up from between her legs to put more force behind a hand, thrusting deeper. Regina's eyes snapped open to take in the cocky smirk painted on the other womans infuriating face.

"Well, Madame Mayor, who knew you would be this... responsive" Emma Swan husked out, beginning to curl her fingers _justso_.

Eyes narrowed at the blatant attempt to one up Regina. In the back of her mind she wondered at her sanity in letting _this_ happen. Swan, the woman who usurped her sons affections and set about the systematic destruction of everything Regina had built with the curse. The woman who made a passionate tension bloom in her chest whenever they clashed, spoiling for a good fight. It wasn't surprising, Regina supposed, that these intense spats would lead to a different form of release which she _apparently_ just couldn't say no to.

"Shut up Miss Swan," Regina grabbed the back of the blonde's head with both hands and crushed their lips together, silencing any further quips. Emma slipped an arm under The Mayor and pulled her upright, flush against her, not letting their lips separate. Regina's legs wrapped around The Saviour's hips, pulling her closer, drawing her deeper. She tore her mouth away, desperate for air, panting in frustration. Emma trailed her mouth down her neck, pausing to run her tongue along a well defined jaw. Regina wondered, wildly, what would happen if someone caught them. Rutting like wild animals on a desk. The Sheriffs office, not exactly the most private of places, was not locked - door wide open since The Mayor had stormed in ready to verbally ream The Sheriff about something... Henry... Something. _Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck_. A finger brushed where she frantically needed. Regina choked back a sob of desperation as teeth grazed her neck.

Emma considered withdrawing, stopping this, knowing that this could just further complicate the already fraught relationship between the two. She toyed lazily with Regina's clit knowing the woman was close, but enjoying the sensation of having her at her mercy for once. The blonde bit her lip as a wave of sheer arousal burned its way through her. Emma had thought of nothing else but _fucking_ this uptight, sassy, passionate, bitchy, beautiful creature since the moment she crashed into her life with a sheepish "Hi". Emma raised her head to take in the flushed skin, heaving chest, wild hair. Desperate brown eyes swung to meet her own, stubborn pride refusing to let the words be spoken. A breathy moan escaped from Emma's lips as she realized there was no going back from this. As soon as she had lost her temper and grabbed The Mayor mid rant, pushing her roughly against the desk, a line had most definitely been crossed. Mutually if the lust in Regina's eyes was anything to go by. Now, with the proud woman held against her, fingers deep inside, Emma realized there was nowhere else she'd rather be. No one else she'd rather be with. Regina was intoxicating and infuriating and entirely wrong for her on every level. Emma did not give a damn, this woman was a drug and she was addicted to their delicious brand of tension. Emma lowered her lips to the other womans ear, hot breath caressing the delicate flesh, "Regina, I am not the enemy and you know it, let go".

A sharp gasp tore from Regina before her lips were claimed by The Saviour. The blonde sped up her efforts, curling her fingers, paying attention to where Regina needed her most. Her orgasm hit, making everything go white, body tensing, eyes screwing shut, arms flying around Emma, holding on... Regina fell apart. _Fuck_.

Perhaps the blonde was not as inept at everything as she had thought.

Eyes opened some time later to be greeted by familiar red leather. Still perched on the desk, head comfortably nestled in the crook of a neck, Regina let out a long leisurely sigh, utterly spent. Strong arms held her close against a warm, comfortable body, her legs on either side. _Safe_. She willed this moment to last a bit longer, not wanting to face the reality of _who _she was being cradled against. "You ok?" a gentle voice enquired from above. So much for that thought, supplied the brunettes innate sarcasm. Regina pulled away slowly from Emma, sitting back and pulling her shirt closed, buttonless from it being ripped open. A perfect eyebrow arched in question as a low burn sparked in her belly. Emma choked and had the good grace to look a bit embarrassed, "I'll fix the shirt, sorry, i just, uh, needed it out the way," she finished with a tight smile. "Indeed," Regina curved her hand to the blonde's face, stroking her cheek with a thumb. Emma let out a breath, tense with anticipation, wondering what Regina's reaction would be now that they were not in the _heat of the moment. _The Mayor pushed her Sheriff away gently, gingerly sliding off the desk and pulling her skirt down. She set about gathering her things and trying to make herself look less _well fucked _as she imagined she did. Tying her jacket closed she turned to The Sheriff who hovered skittishly, eyes darting from the brunette to various objects around the room. Regina stepped closer to the blonde and caught her eye. "Dinner is at 6.30pm sharp, Miss Swan," The Mayor held her gaze, stepping in to press her lips to Emma's cheek, "don't be late," she supplied before turning smartly and sashaying out of the office.

"Don't forget to bring my underwear when you find it," the woman added without stopping.

The door shut and Emma let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. Her mouth quirked into a smile, she couldn't believe what she had instigated, _couldn't believe _what Regina had _allowed_ her to do. Emma looked at her hands, the memory of being inside Regina still vivid. She'd better find the underwear. Only 3 hours 'til dinner.


End file.
